survivormarylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: La Plata Island
|video = |nextseason = }} Survivor: La Plata Island was the first season of Survivor: Maryland. While it was unfinished, you can watch the first few episodes here. This season was not produced completely, unlike subsequent seasons. This was due to the fact that Austin focused on the game rather than the production aspect. Also, player availability was not as keen as it was in later seasons. Twists *'Exile Island': Due to the odd number of castaways, during the schoolyard pick, one player was not chosen to be on either tribe. They would be "exiled" and join the tribe that lost its first member. Because of this, the exiled player would be immune for the first tribal council of the game. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol were given out at a challenge for them. Idols were hidden on the UMD campus. There was one for each original tribe as well as an idol for the merged tribe. *'Double Tribal Council': On one occasion, both tribes go to Tribal Council and vote somebody out, with one member of each tribe possessing Individual Immunity. *'Tribe Swap': On Day ?? there was a tribe swap. The tribes were instructed to rank their tribe from 1-7 in terms of importance. Those numbered 2, 4, and 6 would be swapped over to the other tribe for the remainder of the tribal stage. *'Zombie Nation': A "Redemption Island" like twist. Players voted out before the merge would compete in duels. They could be between two people, or as many as three (however, only one would remain at the end of the duel) At the last duel, the winner will reenter the game with a new life. Castaways } | | 6th Voted Out Day 23 | 8th Eliminated Day TBA | 5 |- | | align=left|'Kyle' Accounting & Finance | | | | | 11th Voted Out Day 57 | 9th Eliminated Day TBA | 9 |- | | align=left|'Steph' Landscape Architecture | | | | rowspan=12 | 12th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 67 | | 10 |- | | align=left|'Jialin' Government & Chinese | | | | 13th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 73 | | 12 |- | | align=left|'Nick' Math & Physics | | | | 14th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 74 | | 5 |- | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align=left|'Cassie' Kineseology | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | 10th Voted Out Day TBA | Returned Day 58 | rowspan=2 |11 |- | 15th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 80 | |- | | align=left|'Allan' Mechanical Engineering | | | | 16th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 84 | | 6 |- | | align=left|'Flannery' Bioengineering | | | | 17th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 92 | | 10 |- | | align=left|'Grace' Bio & Operations Management | | | | 18th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 96 | | 9 |- | | align=left|'Schuble' Accounting & Finance | | | | 19th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 98 | | 4 |- | | align=left|'Danny' Accounting | | | | 2nd Runner-up | | 14 |- | | align=left|'Tyrique' TBA | | | | Runner-Up | | 7 |- | | align=left|'Alex' Accounting & Finance | | | | Sole Survivor | | 3 |} Episode Guide Voting History